


Reassurance

by takastucci_sen



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Brothers!AU, Fluff, Other, half ghoul brothers, this is vague and I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takastucci_sen/pseuds/takastucci_sen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely life is hard to live, but things get better. They always tend to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

If there was one thing Furuta never thought he would do, it was touch another person. The people at school were gross, and the adult there smiled too much. It annoyed him, but mostly, it distanced him from others. The exact opposite of why his father sent him there in the first place. He glanced up at the apartment door, stomach turning. He’d rather be surrounded by gross kids and creepy adults than be here. There were at least books there. Gathering all of the courage a four year old could muster, he opened the door and set his backpack down as quietly as he could. With some luck, he could he could grab a book and get into his room before his father found out he was here. 

Already halfway to his destination, he heard a noise. It wasn’t an annoying sound, or a sudden sound that would make him jump, it was just a small whine. Curious, he strayed from the safe path to his room and went into his father’s room, where the whining seemed to be coming from. Inside were the things he was expecting to see, a bed, a bookshelf, and a door leading to his bathroom. Among those things was a crib. He didn’t understand why there would be a crib in his father’s room, barring that why he hasn’t seen it until now. Almost completely forgetting what he was doing, Furuta peered inside the crib, and covered his mouth at what he saw. 

A baby, there was a baby. A crying baby was in his line of sight. 

He gulped, at a lost for what to do. When did it get here? Why is it here? Did his father know? He was scared for the infant, knowing if his father found it-

He shivered. He didn’t want to think about that. 

The small sobs seemed to block any other train of thought he had, as fear seemed to take over. Did it know the situation it was in, is that why it was crying? 

Whatever the reason, it made his heart ache. 

With his better judgement clouded, he reached his finger inside of the crib, trying to wipe the tears off of it’s small face. He smiled softly.

“There, there, you’re okay.” He repeated the words the adults at school had always said whenever another kid was crying. The baby, somehow, was calmed by this as the sobs had worn down into small noises. It opened it’s mismatched eyes and raised up it’s tiny hand, curling it around Furuta’s finger. His smile widened from it’s show of affection. 

“Furuta?”

His father’s booming voice almost scared him out of his skin. He remembered that he wasn’t supposed to be in there, he remembered he wasn’t supposed to even see his father yet. 

He remembered he shouldn’t have seen the baby. 

Furuta jerked his finger from the infant’s grip, looking up at his father with fearful eyes. The man was staring right at him from the doorframe, looking over everything that was going on. His eyes passed over him, then straight to the crib.

_ The baby...he’s- _

He had to leave, he had to leave now. He had to grab the baby and go, before anything bad happened to it. 

“What are you doing.”

That wasn’t a question.

His father's glare was intense, and he could feel it piercing him like knives. He felt like his father was like a monster that could turn him to stone with just a look. It scared him. It probably scared the baby too. 

“I...heard him..crying and I-”

“You what.”

His throat dried out. “I wanted to know if he was okay…”

“ _ Speak Furuta. _ ”

He was on the verge of tears. “I-I wanted to see if he was okay.” 

“Hideyoshi is fine.”

Was that his name? “But...he…” 

“Is  _ fine. _ ”

He nodded. “Father? Will...I be allowed to see him again?”

“You’ve grown fond of him.”

The boy sheepishly nodded. 

His father’s look slightly softened. “We’ll talk after training.”

His stomach plummeted to the floor. 

“A...alright.”

  
  


His body hurt all over, but that was to be expected by now. Why he didn’t know why his father had insisted on training him so hard. Well, as hard as a four year old body could take. His back was strained again, and it scared him. His father told him to look forward to when that happened, but it made Furuta more horrified of what would happen. 

“Enough for today.” Those words were music to his ears. He was almost eager to go to his room and sleep, then remembered what his father had said about that baby in the apartment. 

“Um…”

“You want to know about Hideyoshi, yes?”

His father’s mind reading never ceased amaze him. He nodded excitedly in response. 

His father sits down in front of him, eyes showing warmth that looked just like his teacher’s. 

“You’ve been lonely haven’t you, Furuta?”

He hadn’t really thought about it before. He didn’t have any friends at school, and he wasn’t that close to his father, did that make him lonely? He cocked his head to the side before nodding. 

“I want for you to make the most of yourself, and I’m sure that easing your loneliness will help that.” He was slightly catching on to it, but quickly growing impatient. He just wanted his father to explain something plainly to him for once. 

“So what about…”  
“There was a lonely child who needed a home, and since you were lonely, I decided to take him in. It was rather clear why no one wanted him. He was in the middle, much like yourself. He had nowhere else to go.”

The baby was like him? That warmed him up a little, infact it almost made him happy. 

“Am I...allowed to call him my brother?”

His father gave him a rare smile. 

“Yes, you may.”

 

Furuta finds that Hideyoshi is always his first priority once he gets home. He finds himself always going into his father’s room, sitting in front of the crib and talking to him. Hideyoshi would respond with small noises, and reaching for him with his tiny hands with a smile. He liked to think that he understood him. Sometimes he’d read stories to him, other times he would tell him about his day at school, and he seemed to take it all in, from his point of view anyway. 

Hideyoshi seemed to have gotten used to his presence soon enough, since he always made small noises that resembled his name after a few months. He was growing too, and getting close to learning how to talk, sometimes saying small words he had heard Furuta say while he was reading to him, or any other things he could pick up. His father would sometimes let him out of the crib, much to his and Hideyoshi’s delight. He noticed everything around him, from the slightest sound, to another smell entering the room, to something catching his eye. He had asked his father during a training session, and his senses were developing. He didn’t quite understand, but he assumed he went through the same thing when he was a baby. 

Maybe that’s what his father meant when he said that they were the same. That and the weird eye they both had. He never really knew why he had it, but he at least shared it with someone. 

\-------

By about the year and a half mark he was walking, by two years he could talk, and by three he was always by his side. Furuta decided he couldn’t be happier. Hideyoshi was eager to learn, and he was more than excited to teach him. His father would talk to him more too in private, strangely enough. It made his stomach turn. Anytime he would be reading Hideyoshi a book, or playing a game with him, he’d request to talk to him. It always set a shiver down his spine, and he didn’t know why.

For one thing, it made him feel a weird kind of sick to see his father with his brother, and seeing his face after he left always hurt him. It was like all of the light in his eyes had faded to nothing. It wasn’t right, and he hated it. 

This time was no exception, as Hideyoshi seemed to have been mumbling to himself when he came out of  their father’s room. He approached his brother with a soft smile, and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?”

His brother didn’t say anything, and instead looked down at the floor. “Papa said I was scary when we went out.” 

His stomach dropped. “Scary?”

“Mmhm.”

He crouched down to his brother’s level. “Do you know what happened.”

“No, it’s fuzzy.”

“What do you know?”

His brother shifted to the side uncomfortably, and Furuta felt the pit in his stomach get bigger. This felt wrong, Hideyoshi was such a little ray of light, how could he have been scary? He assumed that their father was just lecturing him, telling him the things he usually did, but his look was different, he looked ashamed of something. 

“There were too many people, I got scared.”

“Being scared doesn't make you scary.” He tried to comfort him. 

Hideyoshi didn't say anything, instead he closer to Furuta and wrapped his around him. 

“Papa said scary people are lonely.” He nuzzled closer to him “I don’t wanna be lonely…”

He returned the hug to his brother with a small smile. “And you never will, you have me, remember?”

He pulled away from him and pointed to his left eye. 

“See, we're the same. How can you be lonely if we're alike?”

A smile grew on the younger child’s face. “Thanks Aniki.”

\----

Furuta later learned what Hideyoshi had meant by “being scary”, unfortunately he had to learn the hard way. He had tried to defend himself, telling his father that what had happened was an accident and he didn’t mean to go as far as he did. 

He couldn’t help it, his classmates were cornering him, asking him questions he couldn’t answer and it just kinda happened. His other classmates were scared, terrified even, he didn't register it, he was too tired. He remember lapping up the sweet red liquid they left behind, it made him feel less tired, and it tasted good. 

Despite the taste, it made him feel sick, for whatever reason. He felt bad for licking it, he knew it was wrong. He tried to ignore it as best he could. 

 

Being summoned to his father’s room later that night had scared him, but it was the look on his father’s face that made his skin turn cold. 

“You know what happened today.”

“Y...yes.” He grabbed the hem of his shirt. “It was an accident…”

“You know better than to lose control of yourself.” He didn’t raise his voice, but the venom was still there. 

“I...don’t think I hurt anyone, and-”

“You don’t ‘think’?”

“Th-they were still breathing and I...don’t remember much..”

“Was there blood, Furuta?”

He swore his heart stopped. “Blood?” The sweet red stuff, he remembered. “N-not a lot.”

“You claim you didn’t hurt anyone, yet there was blood.”

He slowly nodded. 

“I didn’t mean to-”

“You let yourself lose control. You knew what you could have done.”

“I-I didn't-”

“You’re still young and you don't know what you are able to do. Imagine what could have happened if you hadn't been aware of what you were doing. You could have killed someone.”

He was choking on his sobs. He couldn't help it, he was scared and he panicked. He never thought he could kill someone. “I-I…”

His father rubbed his temples. “I am done with this conversation.”

“Bu-”

“ _ Goodnight _ Furuta.”

The remains of his stomach seemed to spill out onto the floor. He lowered his head, hiding his tears and whispered “Goodnight.”

He could hear his father say “Monster” when he closed the door to his room. 

  
  


“Aniki? Are you okay?”

Furuta didn’t know how long he had been crying, but hearing his brother’s voice seemed to have made time move forward again. He couldn’t cry in front of him, he was his role model. He wiped the tears off of his face and gave the boy a small smile. 

“Yeah, I will be.” He ruffled the boy’s blond hair. “Don’t worry about me, that’s my job.”

Hideyoshi’s face fell, he looked...uncomfortable.

“Hey, why the long face?”

“Papa said mean things to you.” 

His smile fell, “You heard that, didn’t you?” The younger boy nodded “I know Aniki wouldn’t hurt people…”

"Aniki made a big mistake, Hideyoshi. And people did get hurt." 

His brother furiously shook his head "Nu-uh, Aniki is too nice to hurt people! Papa’s just mean.”

He smiled fondly at him, “Papa does what he can for us.”

“He didn’t need to call you a monster.” He muttered under his breath. 

Furuta’s heart sunk. He knew that Hideyoshi would take that personally. His father had always drilled into his head that they were the same. If he was a monster, his brother was too. He knew his father had filled them with false acceptance. He saw them as monsters, despite not knowing what they were. They didn’t even know what they were.

Furuta placed a small smile on his face, as he passed Hideyoshi a blanket. “Do you want me tell you a story before we go to bed?”

The dark look on his brother’s face didn’t fade into a smile like he hoped, instead he just looked up at him. 

He took that as a yes. 

“Once there was a Princess who was different from the rest of her family and felt like she didn’t have a place. After the King had told the rest of the kingdom how different their princess was from the rest of them, she ran away. Hoping to find a place with others like her.”

“Did she?”

Furuta ruffled his hair. “No, but she found the next best thing. A place that accepted her.”Hideyoshi smiled and nuzzled into his chest. “Will we find a place like that?” His smile widened.“Yes, we will.”

 

Furuta had made sure that Hideyoshi went to sleep before he started stuffing things into his backpack, books, blankets, clothes, and his toothbrush. Along with his favorite stuffed bear. He got to work on his brother’s bag, putting in the same things with a few extra toys. Satisfied, he curled up next to his brother and fell asleep. 

They were running away tonight, they were going to find that home they need. The place that would accept them for whatever they were. 

Leaving the apartment was the easy part, the hard part was leaving the ward unnoticed.  Furuta wasn't worried about people finding them as much as he was worried about them losing their way. For the most part, he used a basic sense of direction to lead them out of ward, but had to rely on his scent to get them out. Hideyoshi stuck by his side the entire time, never asking to stop or rest. He got worried, of course. He was still young and could get easily tired out, leading him to worry more. Anytime he would get tired, he’d offer to carry him, but he’d softly say “No.”

He found it strange that whenever it was getting hard for him to keep going, he wouldn’t ask to turn back or go home. Instead he would nuzzle closer under his makeshift cloak, feeling more at ease by his brother’s familiar scent. 

 

It was three hours after leaving the ward when they had given up any real motivation of where to go.

Furuta had been slowly been able to figure out how to distinguish scents between people. Some people had sweet scents, like his father and the people at school, but others had a more bitter, sour scent, like the ones in their ward. They found it best to stay far away from them.

The sun was coming up and they were both getting more and more tired. It was still cold, and for the most part, they didn’t know where they were. Furuta had firmly told the other that they would rest for awhile in a sweeter smelling place, much to the other’s dismay. 

“It’s okay for us to take a break, we’ve walked for a long time.”

“But…”

“Please, I don’t want you to push yourself any harder. Just for a little while, okay?”

“But Aniki…”

“Shh, we’ll be okay.” He wrapped his cloak around his brother and curled closer next to him. The younger boy had relaxed instantly, and was asleep almost as fast. 

It was not much later after his brother had fallen asleep that a sweet smelling person had found them. 

 

The sweet smelling woman came to a halt, staring down at the two with wide eyes.

“Are you alright, little one?”

Furuta looked up at her and was caught off guard by the sudden voice. 

He wanted to clear the knot forming in his throat. Her voice was warm, not like the warmth his old teachers and their father had. It felt real. Like she actually cared. 

He nodded.

"..w..where are your parents?"

“Our parents?”

What would he say? He ran away from his father who was in a completely different ward? No, if he said that she’d want to contact him. He shivered, they couldn’t go back, not when they were so close. 

“I don’t know…” His had reached to scratch his cheek. 

“Do you know their phone numbers? I could call them.”

“N-no.” 

The concerned look on her made him feel bad almost immediately. She kneeled down to his level, brown eyes staring into his own. 

“How long have you two been out here?”

“A..all night.” it was little more than a whisper. 

“Can I ask why?” she smiled gently. He gulped.

“Our...father was mean and...we..um”

“You ran away from home?”

“It...wasn’t our home.” 

The woman was shocked by that, as her eyes widened. She blinked and sat down in front of him, smiling. 

“I’m Nagachika Une. What’s your name, dear?”

“Nimura Furuta.”

“That’s a nice name. What about your friend?”

“Nimura Hideyoshi, he’s my brother.”

Her smile widened. “You care about him a lot, don’t you?”

He nodded. 

“How old are you Furuta-kun?”

“Seven, my brother’s four.”

She paused for a moment he smile falling a bit, almost sadly. She seemed to have softly muttered something under her breath, then shook her head. Turning back to him She gently took his hand and helped him stand up then picked Hideyoshi up from his place on the ground. 

“Do you mind coming with me for now, until we can find you a better home?”

 

She never did need to find them a home. 

**Author's Note:**

> based on this http://damn-itori.tumblr.com/post/133678343497/crack-theory-of-the-day-furuta-is-hides-brother  
> lovely theory. idk, this was pretty dumb.


End file.
